Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to, inter alia, gesture detection systems and methods of utilizing the same. Specifically, in one aspect, the present disclosure relates to gesture detection systems and methods useful for operation of controllable devices.
Background
Simplified operation of controllable devices (e.g., lights, televisions, stereos, etc.) has become desirable for users. For example, lamps that have conductive surfaces that turn the lamp either on or off upon being touched by a user have become increasingly popular. However, this technology may only work for these specific devices and often it isn't immediately apparent to a user whether or not these specific devices operate as intended. Additionally, many home appliances often include a power switch that is located in an inconvenient location such as, for example, on a cord that goes behind other furniture, or behind/underneath the device to be controlled. These inconveniences become further pronounced for users who are partially immobilized, or have other disabilities that affect their mobility, dexterity, and/or eye sight.
Other conventional mechanisms for simplifying operation of controllable devices include use of, for example, remote control devices. In some cases, a device-specific remote control is used for each controllable device and hence, for users that have multiple devices to control, the user will often have to keep track of multiple remote controls. Additionally, often times these device-specific remote controls are not intuitive to use, thereby demanding a user to manipulate a series of buttons on the remote control in order to operate these devices. Other known solutions include use of personal computing devices (e.g., laptops, smart phones, tablets, etc.) that often have software applications that utilize user-assisted programming in order to enable a user to operate these controllable devices. Such applications may be complicated and/or time-consuming to set up for operation, and additionally are often bulky, thereby requiring a user to carry around the computing device. Further, in some examples, the user may need to “teach” the software application how to operate the controllable device(s).